1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a mower comprising a plurality of rotary cutting elements each of which is provided with at least one cutting tool. At least one of the rotary cutting elements is driven by transmission means housed in a housing located under the rotary cutting elements.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mowers are known having a housing which is located under the rotary cutting elements. In these mowers, the rotary cutting elements are guided in rotation in individual cases around an axis which is directed upwardly, and brace elements determine the distance between each two adjacent cases.
These known mowers have the advantage of having a housing of a very advantageous design. The modular character of the design of the housing makes it possible to produce mowers of different working widths while reducing to a minimum or even eliminating parts specific to each working width. Production of such mowers therefore is very easy and makes it possible to produce a whole range of mowers at a very advantgeous cost.
However, the known mowers have certain drawbacks. Since the housing is formed by cases and brace elements, connections must be made between the various cases and various brace elements to obtain the desired working width. This requires more of less complex machinings at the location of each connection and, depending on the mode of assembly, also more or less complex assembly elements. These machinings and these assembly elements substantially increase the cost of the housing. Moreover, at the location of each connection, the housing exhibits a more or less fragile zone in regard to the stresses that the housing must bear during working.
Additionally, the known mowers exhibit certain details in design that make them more expensive than is desirable and/or make operation hazzardous.